What's in a Name?
by KidaYuki
Summary: Ten'nyo once said she was named after her mother and that ended the discution, but there is a story behind every name given to a child. Along with both parents hope for the future but Ten'nyo's father has a lack of ablelity to name anything...


What's in My Name?

_A/N: this is a one shot that makes sense if you read my story Ten'nyo. I've always wanted to write the story of how Ten'nyo got her name but it doesn't fit into the plot so…. This will be sad by the end._

"Keikoku huh? Doesn't that mean 'warning'? How do you get a name like that?" I asked over his shoulder.

"The same way, apparently, you got named Ten'nyo."

"Ten'nyo was my Mothers name."

"Really? What kind of person is she?"

"I will never know, she die just after I was born, that's why I was named after her."

"Oh, you must have been lonely with out a mother."

"Nope."

"'Nope'? Man, are you heartless."

Father always told me that if I were to miss someone I must have known them first. What I always felt way a longing to met her, I wish I could have one day at least seen her face. As a small child I had once broken into records storage. Where I learned a couple of interesting things about my mother that inspired me to break into dad's old journals and even into the sealed room which had belonged to my mother. I cut and pasted a story together.

The Mamodo world during the life of my mother had always glowed bright, flowers bloomed on street sides and the residents were happy. The guard was stiff but they always did their job. Crime was very low for the fear that the guard would attack. The grass was green and the air was always clean. Even medical facilities were exialnt keeping the people happy and healthy.

I had once found a picture of my mother, it had been locked away in my father's journal. In the picture she has long wavy and curly blonde hair that rested in the middle of her back. An elegant blue dress for the time with single small pink rose directly over her heart. Everything started in the doctor's journal.

"Am I really?" my mother shouted, she stood upright with a look of shock written all over her face, "No do you really mean it?"

The doctor scribbled a couple more notes in his book, they were note on my mother's reaction. "Yes there is no mistake. You'll have to take very good care of your self from now on, you understand?"

My mother was making her way to the window. She was muttering something in an excited whisper.

"Your highness? What are you--?" the doctor preceded to stand and drop his pencil as she jumped out of the window. "Ah!" he shouted and dashed to look down. He had been placed on the third story, but mother was not falling towards the ground. She had grown wings of blinding white and was flying around in the sky. Mother was often referred to as the world's guardian angel.

With relief the doctor then stumbled back into his chair, and give a sigh of relief.

My mother then flew into my father's office. My father was apparently shouting at some members of the guard. What ever he was yelling about wasn't worthy enough to be written down in his journal.

Mother had entered in the window behind him. He must have been really into his shouting because he had failed to notice her presets, and just for that she pulled his chair back.

Once the guard had left the room father tried to sit and instead crashed to the ground. My mother broke in gals of laughter.

"Ten'nyo… What was that for?" My father sighed removing his helmet.

My mother acted coy and smiled, "Oh what now? A Queen's not allowed to visit her King, when did you get so cold?" and then she pretended to cry.

Father poured himself a cup of tea for himself and mother. Mother then came and gave father a kiss.

"Okay now what's wrong?" my father asked.

Mother giggled and pranced round the room and lifted up some books away from the book shelf.

Father must have figured this was normal behavior because as he took the cup of tea and begin to sip mother told him:

"I'm pregnant"

Tea then spurred out of his mouth and he gagged. Mother simply giggled.

"What, when'd you find this out? How long? What?" all the dignity my father had had dispersed.

"I'm two months and we found it in my regular check about… oh three minuets before I came through your window." Mother pointed and spoke as though everything she had mention were common knowledge.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" father was very disoriented.

"I hope it's a boy, but we only get know when the baby is born. A strong boy able to lead this world with grace and might. But a baby girl would be good too, she's be sweet and beautiful and able to stand tall to the big boys." Mother at this point started to ramble. I don't believe I ever once met her exceptions.

"How on earth would we name it? I mean, even in school I cold name things. Where the kids were playing with Mr. Turtle or even as we started titling our essays I couldn't name a single thing!" father hunched over in panic.

Mother thought up and idea. "How about we make this a surprise. If the baby comes out a boy you'll name him, but if the baby's a girl I'll give her a name."

"Your going to dump me with picking a boy name all on my own?"

Mother looked away and smile, "well what fun would it be if I didn't do something to make you awkward?"

Right then more members of the guard walked in wishing to speak to father. Mother excused herself through the window.

According to mother dairy she wanted to name me "Suisho" meaning "Crystal" where as father had once been told by grandfather that if a child of his line didn't have "Ten" in their name they wouldn't be able to grow wings. Father had picked the name "Tenjo" or "Heavenly Castle"

Both mother and father hoped that I would be like the other. Father hoped I would grow strong wings and mother hoped I would be strong like stone but still be elegant.

But then

The day of my birth came.

Following the rules of child birth in place at the time, father was locked out of the delivery room and was left to pace back and forth. The doctor walked out of the delivery room with me wrapped in a small towel and hanged me to my father.

"It's a girl."

Father rocked me in his arms as I cried and cried. Then he asked, "What did Ten'nyo name her?"

The doctor looked down ward and father stopped rocking me, "Her Highness, she was lost in child birth. We managed to save the child, but…" he trailed off continuing to look down.

For father it was that moment that everything became ice, he handed me back to the doctor and walked into delivery room. Father pulled up the blanket over mother's face and lifted her upper torso and hugged it. The doctor sat in the waiting room with me, rocking me back and forth.

Many, many years later I had finally grown to almost the age of three. I sat on father's lap in his favorite chair, he held a story and read it to me. It was the only time I ever got to see him, very night at this time he would make time just to read a story to me.

"We ran with tears in our eyes to our mother. She gave us the same warm hug as always and she smiled at us. She said to us, 'welcome home'"

"Daddy, do I have a mother?" I asked at the story's end.

"Yes, but she's someplace we can't go."

"Really, where's that?"

"She's in heaven."

"Is heaven a pretty place?"

"That's what I've been told."

"Wow maybe when I grow up I can go visit there!" I hopped energetically.

"Well lets hope that you wait till I'm there first at least."

"Why?"

"Well, that's a story for another day."

"Aw… Hey what was mama's name?"

"Ten'nyo."

"Mama and I had the same name? How'd that happen?"

He told me this because he must have assumed I would never understand it or remember it, "Because you weren't born a boy."

_A/n_:

_Yeah that's the end of that. The start with Keikoku and Ten'nyo was actually taken from chapter 2. Wow I heard it's snow again back home! Aww I hope it strops snowing by the time I go back on Good Friday._

I don't own Zatch bell

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**I**

**W**

My weird thingy:

Me: hmmm you Boren who's actually the king is a centaur with medusa's hair style right?

Ten'nyo: yeah he is…

Me: I started this story before I learned that, how would you like to have a sudden character deign change?

Ten'nyo: huh?

Me: instead of a depressed angel being how about you're a depressed centaur being and your mother wasn't a Tenshi (Means "angel") but a centaur!

Ten'nyo: you'd have to change he title from Ten'nyo to something like "uma" (horse) and then Umagon would feel threatened.

Me: yeah it would feel weird for you to be stealing part of Ponygon's name wouldn't it…. Oh well you are now "Uma!"

Uma formally Ten'nyo: No!!!! -runs and hides-

Me: bwahahaha I am the master of this world. Never doubt me or you'll be a centaur.


End file.
